five_nights_at_candysfandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights at Candy's 3
Five Nights at Candy's 3 is the third Five Nights at Candy's game. Despite being the final game in the franchise (Until Five Nights at Candy's 4 was officially announced), it is also the beginning of the Five Nights at Candy's storyline as a "prequel" of the game. Summary "I've always liked it when it rains... the rain makes the silence go away, it feels comfy and relaxing. I don't like the silence the silence means they're hiding if they're hiding, they're coming closer and if they come closer they'll hurt me, for what I did- didn't do... for what I couldn't do" Characters *The Rat (Minigame) *Monster Rat *The Cat (Minigame) *Monster Cat *Vinnie (Minigame) *Monster Vinnie *Origami Cat (Deepscape) *Candy the Cat (Fishing with Candy) *Cindy the Cat (Cindy's Garden) *Blank the Animatronic (Candy's Adventure) *Chester the Chimpanzee (Cindy's Garden) *The Penguin (Fishing with Candy) *Old Candy (Candy's Adventure) *Lollipop *Young Mary Schmidt *The Puppeteer (Minigame) History *In September 24, 2015, Emil Ace Macko posted a Reddit Post confirming the future of Five Night's at Candy's, along announcing a possible sequel and perhaps 3 more. *In Five Nights at Candy's 2, an ending saying, "To be concluded" and a big 3 can be seen. This confirms the last sequel for Five Nights at Candy's. *In March 4, 2016, Emil Ace Macko put up the game website on Gamejolt, confirming the trilogy of Five Nights at Candy's. **He also explained the mechanics of the game. **At the same time, he posted the first teaser, depicting a very muscular RAT and the Origami Cat. *On April 14, 2016, Emil posted on Imgur a new teaser, depicting a room, and the view seemingly below a bed. **If brightened, the words, "or will I find you?" appear. *On May 15, 2016, Emil posted on Reddit, a third teaser depicting the same room as seen in the second teaser. *On May 28, 2016, Emil posted an update in gamejolt to the game explaining on how the game will not be released in June an he is not sure on when the release date is. He also confirms the name of the new character, "Nightmare Rat". However, it was changed to Monster Rat. *On June 8, 2016, Emil posted on Twitter that the trailer is expected to be released within the next two weeks. *On June 19, 2016, the official trailer was posted. *On July 18, 2016, the 4th teaser was posted, showing a picture of Monster Cat. *On August 17, 2016, Emil posted on Gamejolt that the development will be set back by roughly one month due to circumstances, but that he is still developing the game. *On August 30, 2016, Emil posted on Gamejolt several screenshots of the gameplay. **The gameplay is very similar to that of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. *On October 3, 2016, Emil released the demo version of Five Nights at Candy's 3. *On December 30, 2016, Emil released a minigame trailer showing the minigames that will be featured in the game. *On March 5. 2017, the game was released. Trivia *It is the only game in which basic game mechanics were revealed by Emil Macko before even its release. *According to Emil Macko, no reused models from past games has been be used in this game. *According to Emil Macko, this game will be bigger than the prequels, with more extra content, such as challenges, and a large emphasis on minigames. *It's the first and only game to receive a Demo. *This game follows the icon scheme that FNaF 3 had with not having Freddy on it, Candy in FNaC. Gallery TheMonster.gif|Monster Rat as seen in the trailer. Teaser 1 full (jpg)-jfnzupfb.jpg|The first teaser with Monster Rat and the Origami Cat. TheRat.gif|Monster Rat as seen in the FNaC 3 trailer. Willufindme?.jpg|The second official teaser, showing a bedroom and the words, "Will you find me?" Willufindmebrightened.png|Second official teaser brightened up, revealing the words, "or will I find you?". DziKu4C.png|The third teaser. Teaser3BRIGHT.png|Third teaser brightened. Fnac 3 icon 768-2ptwpvda.png|GameIcon with Monster Rat on it. Nightmarecatteaser.png|4th teaser. Nightmare cat teaser brightened.png|4th teaser brightened up, revealing the words "Two of us, one of you". Unused_Teaser.jpg|A Unused Teaser from Emil's Twitter. Category:FNAC 3 Category:Gameplay Footage Category:Games